rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeepers
Background The Peacekeepers were designed to assist ENFPOL agents in the field to combat crime on the streets of Panau, after ENFPOL's agents went into decline and their priorities shifted, they are a militarised police force, armed with only single-handed weapons and armed attack vehicles. These people will patrol the streets of Panau, working hand in hand with the remaining ENFPOL agents, Detectives (during cases of importance), and the Department of Justice (DoJ). These brave men and women will often risk their lives at armed bank robberies, and territorial skirmishes, acting only on the behalf of the Government and Department of Justice, while helping defend Panauan civlians from criminals and rebel insurgencies. Lore It would be raining heavily over the Government HQ, Viktor Woltz; a man of many words and talents, would sit promptly at his desk admiring the Panau tropical rainfall whilst Frank Overwood, PM of Justice, would be seated in-front of him - mimicking the admiration. BANG! A gun-shot would ripple through the entire HQ and alert anyone within the radius. A revolver, 44. Magnum round - a roaches delight. The sound of a Dalton N90 would speed off into the distance as Mr. Woltz and Mr. Overwood would anxiously take a look outside. A Panau Police Officer - shot dead in cold blood; in his hand would be a parking ticket. Charming.'' "This is the sixth death in the past week; the police are simply not strong enough." '''Viktor would already be accustomed to the presence of death now in Panau, rain would plummet onto his head whilst he spoke. "They simply are not strong enough sir, we need something; the enforcers are too tied up to protect civilians and enforce the law of the land. None of them are equipped to survive the harsh climates and violence of Panau." Frank would reply, rather concerned about the dead-man. Agents would swarm the place and retrieve the body - screams and shock would be heard but the two men of the government would return to the office inside; thinking deeply about a new idea they both had. It would be a few hours before a conclusion was made and they would brainstorm it onto a piece of paper. "They will be better equipped, trained and utilized. Military standard but here for the protection of our people. This new initiative will be called the Peacekeepers and they will like no other. They can survive the raging war in Panau and work with all factions; gangster, natives and communists." Viktor would proudly announce. And so, that was it - the initiative was passed and the Peacekeepers were created. Viktor would place his hand firmly on Franks shoulder. "This Frank, is the start of a new era; a new Panau." -Fyrix (http://rls.fkids.net/viewtopic.php?f=44&t=4006) Ranking System Starting Rank'' (should you pass our interview and any basic tests provided) is: '''Peacekeeper' R1 After an evaluation, hard work and a lot of hours clocked in, you could get: Peacekeeper I '''R2 From there, yet more work and more hours, in addition to a test and an evaluation could get you to: '''Peacekeeper II R2+ After that, you must prove yourself worthy to The Council in order to reach: Unit Chief '''R3 From there, should you have impressed ''The Council'' by presenting yourself to an exemplary standard, with a lot of experience, you will be put under evaluation for a ''Chief Exam'', there you will complete a set of tasks to whatever standard you feel appropriate (against others). Upon completion and evaluation of your performance, you may be invited to become a: '''Chief R4. Standards The Chief and Unit Chiefs of the Peacekeepers always has high standards of their subordinates, they must prove to the Chief and their Unit Chiefs at all times that they understand and can present what the following mean: * Honour * Discretion * Loyalty * Patience * Dignity * Professionalism * Respect Should a Peacekeeper fail to uphold these standards, they will be evaluated for demotion or removal. Peacekeepers must show honour in the forms of purity from drugs and crime, and from the way in which they will be relentless against any odds. Peacekeepers must handle situations to their own discretion when required, they will be trusted to call in suspicious activity and to investigate it themselves, they will learn to assess a situation and how best to address it's issues. Peacekeepers must show loyalty to their squad, their partners, their duties, friends, family and superiors, should a Peacekeeper lack the ability to uphold their sense of loyalty, their contract will be suspended until approved or terminated. Peacekeepers must show that they are patient, the Peacekeeper's department, is not a politician's department, they will work long and hard for promotions, should they believe that we offer fast and easy promotions, they will be sorely mistaken. Peacekeepers must retain their own dignity as well as the dignity of their badge, allowing room for ridiculing of their badge, comes at their own loss. Peacekeepers must be professional when working alongside with other departments or factions, addressing their superiors and co-workers as Sir or Ma'am. Finally, Peacekeepers must show respect, both to their superiors, equals and subordinates, in addition to themselves, should a Peacekeeper lack respect, they will be put on probation until they prove that they know what respect is. Ethics and Duties The priorities of the duties of the Peacekeepers goes as follows: # Protection of civilians of Panau (regardless of affiliation). # Upholding the peace (through any means required). # Upholding the law (through any means required). # Protection of corporate interests (Vehicle / Weapon/ Naval Weapons Parts Warehouses). The Peacekeepers are told what to do, and what to take with them to complete the task given, beyond that, the Peacekeeper must act upon their own discretion in order to complete the task given task as effectively as possible. The superior in command of the Peacekeeper will always be aware of these priorities and will respond to given situations responsibly. Duties are to be explained within the Peacekeeper's HandBook (WiP). The CouncilCategory:Sub-Faction The Council is an illusive group of members (some of whom have little direct connection to the Peacekeepers, yet can have a large influence on their affairs) who will keep their names concealed at all times, they work behind closed doors to determine what should be done to push the Peacekeeper's department onwards, they also have been said to have quite the word in Peacekeeper's promotions... Only the Chief knows all the members of The Council, however even then, such information is classified, these contacts do share common interests, in addition, these contacts are partially responsible for the Peacekeepers secret armoury, and some of the gear in there...